


לבן

by Areola



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: לוגאן מתייסר בחיפוש אחרי עצמו.





	לבן

השלג לא מפסיק לרדת: מתגבב לצד הצמיגים, נמס כנגד מכסה המנוע. רק עוד ועוד שלג, לכל אורך מחוז קוויבק. הבפנים של העיניים שלו כבר לבן מרוב שלג. לוגאן זוכר שלבן הוא צבע של כלום (הוא חושב שקרא את זה איפשהו, בחיים אחרים).

בלילה הוא מניח את ראשו על כרית לבנה, ושנתו, כמו האריג, לבנה מחלומות.

לפעמים, בתוך הטנדר, לוגאן שולח יד ונוגע בפיו. הגוף שלו מסרב לשמור מגע, והפצעים נעלמים דקות אחדות אחרי שהוא יוצא מזירת האִגרוף. אגרופים, שיניים, סכינים – הבלונדינית ששרטה את גבו כשזיין אותה – הגוף שלו שוכח את כולם מבלי להפלות איש. לפעמים הוא רוצה לזכור, לפעמים הוא רוצה להיות חבול, אבל דיסקית המתכת על חזהו מזכירה לו למה זה רעיון רע. אם השכחה היא כלא, לוגאן מעדיף להיות האסיר היחיד. רק הוא, ומרחבי השלג העצומים שנמתחים עד האופק.

כשהוא מוצא את הילדה מכורבלת בארגז של הטנדר, אין לו לב לבעוט אותה החוצה. יש לה פה דק ועצוב, ונדמה ללוגאן שהיא חושבת שהם שניים מאותו הסוג. אין לו כוח להסביר למארי שאין דבר כזה: כאילו אפשר לחלוק את הלבד שלך, כאילו יכולתֳ להסביר למישהו אחר מי אתה באמת.

אין לו מושג מיהו באמת.

הוא לא לגמרי רוצה להיפטר ממנה. כן- אבל לא. הוא רוצה להביא אותה למקום בטוח, רוצה לדעת שהיא בסדר ושהוא לא צריך להיות אחראי לה יותר, ובמידה מסוימת – ליהנות מהחיבה הפשוטה שהיא מרעיפה עליו מבלי להיות מחויב לה. הוא לא ריק (למרות שלפעמים נדמה לו שהוא כן): צריכה להיות בו חיבה (למשהו, למישהו), כדי שיהיה מסוגל לזהות חיבה בבן-אדם אחר. צריכה להיות בו אנושיות כדי לזהות שגם האדם השני הוא אנושי.

לוגאן מאזין למארי שרה עם הרדיו. יש לה קול גבוה ורועד מעט, שתמיד נחלש כשהיא מגיעה לשורות סנטימנטאליות. הוא תוהה אם היא מתביישת, או אולי שומרת אותן לעצמה. זה נותן לו תחושה מעורפלת של נוכחות, של ביחד. העיניים של מארי אפורות וענקיות והוא יכול לראות בהן את העצים המחודדים שכורעים מתחת לקילוגרמים של שלג. בחוץ לבן וקר וקפוא, אבל הטנדר אוגר בתוכו אוויר חם, יש בו מוסיקה, ומארי מתופפת על לוח השעונים.

לפעמים הוא אפילו מרים את הקול ומצטרף אליה.


End file.
